vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaktovian Empire
Vaktovian Empire new logo.jpg|The Vaktovian Empire's current group logo Vaktovian Empire Flag.png|The previous group logo, as a flag. The Vaktovian Empire .png|An older VAK group logo. The Empire One of the most well known and devastating groups in ROBLOXia, The Vaktovian Empire is a very secure and strict group, as they have very tight security and skill checks. They test every singleVaktovian Army CorpVAC soldier before they are allowed to join the Empire. The Vaktovian Empire is very powerful and has the ability to take down groups many times their size like, for example, R.A.T. and the Ravens (old Ravens). There are two main branches of the Empire. The main Empire, with around 200 members, and the secondary branch known as the Vaktovian Army CorpsVaktovian Ascension Core, which contains around 300 trainees. The Ranks Private: This rank signifies that you are a Private. Privates are one of our many foot soldiers that go head on in battle, takes no prisoners, and shows no mercy. VAC are very respectful to Privates, as they are a VAC's superior. Uniform Notches Private First Class: This rank signifies that you are a Private First Class. No different than a private except it usually shows that you have more skill and would normally be stronger than a Private. Uniform Notch Corporal: This rank signifies that you are a Corporal. The first rank that is officially to be called sir, and can assign positions to lower ranks. Corporals are also the second-in-command of a squad, that helps their Sergeant to make decisions and to keep the Privates and VAC's in line. Uniform Notches Sergeant: This rank signifies that you are a Sergeant. A Sergeant will command a squad if given orders to have one; a Sergeant also gives orders to Privates and Corporals. Sergeants know their way in a battlefield and how to get their squad home safely. Uniform Notches Lieutenant: This rank signifies that you are a Lieutenant. An officer in training, co-ordinates several squads. Learning to be skilled in command and tactics. Uniform Notches ---Officers--- Captain: This rank signifies that you are a Captain. Commander, commands a company. Very good at different strategies and planning attacks. Can host trainings and raids. Colonel: This rank signifies that you are a Colonel. Staff Officer, commands a battalion. Doesn't fight as much as the lower ranks but is an expert when it comes to invading enemies and leading soldiers. Senior Colonel: Same as a Colonel, but has earned medals that made him/her earn his/her place as a Senior Colonel of Vaktovia. The Generals Generals: The Generals are the leaders of the group. They come together as the HICOM to reach decisions about Vaktovia. During the absense of Emperor Vaktus, the Generals and Supreme General maintain the Empire. Supreme General Gannex (Gannex Alcatraz) General Astrochemistry (Hades Syndicate) General OIdMachine (Isadarias Sicarius) General BishoBlox (K. Bektor) General Gargix (Lytarr) Ex-Generals: These people who were once generals of the Vaktovian Empire, are no longer, due to retirement, inactivity, abuse of power, or other reasons. Ex-Supreme General lil2mario (Mario Metrac) Ex-General UmbrellaCorporatio Ex-General ProEvil123 (Mortez Myani) Ex-General Alexis444 (Alyx Vomica) Ex-General Hugginator (Korvak Grimaldus) Ex-General Spectrade123 Ex-General HerrKreig Ex-General LightBulbs Ex-General Kjet Ex-General Beworking Ex-General Ogax Ex-General DeaDLy24 Ex-General LegoFighter946 Ex-General Zwinkydong Ex-General squidboi2 (Zaveer Veitrex) Ex-General fireblade3954 (Blade Symaen) Ex-General halorabbit (Aerys Ares Darkos Drake) Ex-General Duhspartan (Azant Kharnerus) Ex-General DevilishPyro (Pyro von Holt) Ex-General/Supreme General Liam3131 (Sage Alcatraz) Ex-Supreme General Dologan (Dologan Madrek) Objective The Vaktovian Empire's objective is to unite all skilled ROBLOXians under one banner, and the annihilation of all who oppose. Enemies The Vaktovian Empire has one group that is constantly under VAK's enemies, named Everyone. This group exists to show that VAK may attack or ravage any clan that is may desire to do so. The groups that Vaktovians and VAC are currently banned from being in are constantly being updated, and can be found in the description of the user BANNEDFROMVAKTOVIA VAK has defeated many groups, including: --Cycle-- *RAT *JC *UCR *FC *APN *UAF *IL *AC:EA *ESS *RDA *Noble Blade *VS *Sleet Clan *BTMpire *MB *X-101st *IRM *ERS *Shadow Claw *Raven Empire *Ravens *Mohalarian Coalition And many more... --Cycle-- *TGI *RAT *NFC Trivia Vaktovia has its own playlist of music, uploaded by Vaktus and on his youtube channel, "Lord Vaktus". It can be found here: http://bit.ly/1jLtXQt Category:Groups